Conversion
by Kaiikon
Summary: What happen when Kai & Rei will change their bodies? FIND OUT! (chapter 14 - The last chapter.)
1. The accident

**** Hey folks! I know that I have to update my other fics, but today's morning, when I was going to school I hit on the great idea for a new story. So please read and write what do you think about it ^_-. ****  
  
Chapter 1 - The accident  
  
The Blade-breakers were training to the next tournament in the park. Their captain plagued his teammates with another 'destructive' exercise, when suddenly the sky darkened. Kenny looked up over his laptop on the heavy, gray clouds.  
  
"It looks that it is going to rain. Maybe we should come back to our  
hotel?" Chief asked.  
  
"Nothing will happen to you if you get wet slightly." Kai grunted.  
  
After that, some lighting cut through the sky and great thunder resounded. After a minute it started to rain.  
  
"Please, come back to the hotel, I'm a little scared of thunderstorm."  
Kenny asked.  
  
The other looked at their captain with silent request.  
  
"Ok, cry-babies. Let's back." Kai finally agreed.  
  
They were approaching their hotel when suddenly the enormous thunderbolt hit the lamp next to Rei and Kai. The lightening was so big that either of them blacked out and collapsed at ground.  
  
"REI!!! KAI!!!" yelled the others when they were running to their  
friends.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
(Kai POV)  
  
I opened my eyes and saw the white calling of Rei's and mine room. I felt slightly strange, but I guessed that was caused by that hit of thunderbolt. I sat up and looked down at my body. I frowned.  
  
//Why they dress me in Rei's clothes?// Another strange thing.  
  
I looked around to find some clues about my attire when I suddenly noticed the person lying on the other bed. I was so surprised at this sight that I had to wipe my eyes. This was I! I mean, this person looked like I!  
  
Finally I went to the bathroom and looked into a mirror.  
  
"WHAAAT??????!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
(Rei POV)  
  
I heard a loud cry and I woke up. I noticed that someone was at the bathroom, so I ran there to find out what happened. I saw MYSELF staring into a mirror.  
  
// Maybe I'm still dreaming.// I thought.  
  
I came up to him and also looked into a mirror. What I saw there was unexpected.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Kai looked at Rei and Rei looked at Kai.  
  
"Kai?" black haired boy asked.  
  
"Rei?" the other one asked. "What the hell are you playing?"  
  
"I did nothing." Rei explained himself.  
  
"So maybe you know why I'm in your body and you are in mine? Hmm?"  
  
TBC  
  
**** I know - cliffy. But I need to know what do you think about it and then I will update. So please review!**** 


	2. The proof

**** Ok. Thank for all reviews. I'm a little busy, but. Anyway, this is next chapter. **** (Now Kai in Rei's body is just Kai and Rei in Kai's body is just Rei. Try to be not confuse.^_-)  
  
Chapter 2 - The proof  
  
"What happened here?" Max asked as he, Tyson and Chief entered the bathroom. "Why are you screaming?"  
  
Kai and Rei looked at them and they asked together. "Do you see?"  
  
Tyson raised his eyebrow. "What are we suppose to see?"  
  
Kai gazed at Rei. "I have your voice now and you have mine, so they can't see any differences."  
  
Rei started to think it over while Tyson, Max and Kenny were looking at their friend with confuse.  
  
Suddenly Rei smiled. "I have an idea!"  
  
"Kai, you are smiling! It can't be!" Surprised Tyson cried.  
  
"No, it isn't Kai, it's Rei. This thunderbolt changed our bodies and now Kai is in my body and I'm in his body."  
  
"What? This is impossible." Max said.  
  
"I think we can easily prove it." said Rei as he smiled. "Tyson, say what do you thing about Kai."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say what you told as after yesterday training."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Kai raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. // What is Rei up to?//  
  
"Come on Tyson."  
  
"Ok. I said that. Kai is a. damn evil. and he is overconfident and. jerk. and I hate his trainings." Tyson stammered as he was looking with fear on Rei (A/N: He thought that it was Kai.)  
  
Suddenly Tyson felt as somebody pounced at him and grasped his collar. "What did you say? My trainings are to tiring for your fat ass?"  
  
"Rei, what are you doing?" asked surprised Tyson.  
  
"Kai, let him go. I think that it proved everything."  
  
Kai reluctantly released his grasp on Tyson's shirt.  
  
"Hey guys! I think that they are right." Said Kenny. "Dizzi did a scanning on their bodies and he find out some differences."  
  
"Like what?" asked Max.  
  
"For example, Kai, who is now in Rei's body, emits smaller heat than Rei, who is in Kai's body."  
  
"Ok. I have enough of this." Said Kai. " You'd better tell me how to change all this conversions."  
  
"Hmm. I think that the next thunderstorm will reverse everything." Said Chief.  
  
"Halo Chief. We have a little problem." Dizzi noticed.  
  
"Like what?" everybody looked at her.  
  
"The next thunder storm won't be until next week."  
  
**** What will they do? What with the tournament? You will find out his in the next chapter. Anyway please review.**** 


	3. Getting used?

**** Firstly thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I'm so happy that you like my story. I have never got so many reviews for only two chapters. Secondly I must apologize you for all my mistakes and poor vocabulary & language. Unfortunately I've been learning English from a few years so it isn't perfect yet. Anyway this is another chapter. Enjoy ^_^! ****  
  
Chapter 3 - Getting used?  
  
The atmosphere in Blade-breakers apartment was 'slightly' tense.  
  
"Awwwww! What are we going to do?" Tyson yelled as he was running all  
over the room with his hands on the head.  
  
"Yeah. They will find out that something is wrong when they see Kai and Rei fighting with different blades." Said Max as he was watching Tyson's run.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe it is a solution." Kenny said slowly and everybody looked at him. Even Tyson stopped to running and came up to Kenny.  
  
"Like what?" he asked.  
  
"We are the team." Chief started. "We know our techniques each other and our Bit-beasts know everything about us. So maybe Driger will accept Kai for the one match and Dranzer will do the same."  
  
"Chief you are genial." Said Rei." Today we have Monday, the match will be at Friday so we must train."  
  
"Wow, Rei. You are starting to act like Kai." Said Tyson.  
  
"Actually, it was predictable." Dizzi spoke. "The bodies' conversion may cause acting like the prior body's owner."  
  
"Great! That was all we needed now! It will be even more confusing. " (A/N: It's already started to confuse me. -_^;)  
  
"Stop complaining Tyson. The only person who can really complain is Rei and I. So stop moaning and get prepare for the training." Spoke Kai.  
  
"Ok. In that case I'm going to eat something." Said Tyson as he ran out from the room.  
  
"We'll better look after him otherwise he will eat everything we have." Max and Kenney left the room.  
  
"Look Rei, no offense, but I want to change this outfit. This isn't my style and I'm feeling a little uncomfortable in this clothes." Said Kai as he came up to the wardrobe and started to pull out his clothes. (A/N: He has more than one pair of his usual clothes.) // Luckily, we've similar sizes of clothing. // he thought.  
  
"Umm, Kai?" Rei spoke uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know. you will see. my body."  
  
"I see it now. I don't understand what you mean Rei."  
  
"My naked body!" He finally caught up and he blushed.  
  
"I haven't thought about it." said slightly embarrassed Kai. "But you will see my body, so it will be fair." He added as he came into the bathroom and closed door.  
  
"Great." Rei mumbled to himself and he started gathering his own clothes.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
// I feel better now.// thought Kai as he put on his usual outfit. He  
looked into the mirror. // I'd better leave hair in this pony. It will  
be more comfortable. //  
  
As he left the bathroom he found Rei already dressed in his Chinese clothes.  
  
"We should join the others. They are already training in the park." Rei said.  
  
"So let's go."  
  
And they left their room.  
  
**** I know, this was short chapter, but I'm really busy (stupid school). Anyway, please write what do you think about it and I will update as soon as it possible."****  
  
****In passing - I notice the one thing, which slightly enjoys me - sometimes when I post some story in the morning, it has the earlier date on the site. I guess that it is connected with time zones. (I live in Central Europe.)**** 


	4. How to preserve in keeping secret?

**** Thanks for all your reviews! You are wonderful! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!****  
  
"speaking" ~~thinking~~  
  
Chapter 4 - How to preserve in keeping secret?  
  
"That was excellent, Tyson!" said Chief from above his laptop, when Tyson's blade knocked out Max's one. "You are making progress."  
  
"I wonder what are Rei and Kai doing?" said Max as he lifted his green blade form the ground. "They said that they would be here in a minute."  
  
"Don't worry. They are coming. Look there!"  
  
Max looked at direction, which Tyson pointed. He saw two persons heading towards them.  
  
"Are you sure that this is Kai and Rei?" asked Max. "They look different."  
  
Meanwhile two boys approached Max, Tyson and Kenny. They looked different that usual as Max had noticed. One had two-shade blue hair, crimson eyes and blue triangles on face. He wore blue pants, blue T-shirt and long, white Chinese shirt with yellow fasteners. The other boy had long, black hair tied in ponytail wrapped around by white fabric. He wore blue baggy pants with pockets, black tank top and characteristic white scarf, wrapped around his neck. On his forehead he had a red bandana with Jing-jang sign.  
  
"I guess. you are Rei," Tyson pointed on boy, who was wearing Chinese unfit" and you are Kai, right?" he ended as pointed on the other boy.  
  
"You're right Tyson" said Rei. "We've only change our clothes, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. We should train." Said Kai as he approached the dish. "Rei give me your blade."  
  
When they changed their blades, Kai started a battle with Tyson.  
  
"Dragoon, Strom Attack!" yelled Tyson as his blade hit the dish.  
  
Kai only smirked. "Driger, dodge." He said quickly and then: "Tiger Claw, now!"  
  
Driger quickly knocked out Dragoon.  
  
"Good move, Kai. You took Tyson off guard." said Chief. "And you control Driger very well."  
  
"I saw him in action many times. That wasn't difficult."  
  
"Now it's your turn, Rei. You will fight with Max." said Kenny.  
  
Max and Rei approached the dish and they prepared their launchers.  
  
~~ Kai's moves were perfect. He saw our battles many times and he remember our techniques.~~ Rei thought. ~~But I don't know if I can control Dranzer's power.~~  
  
"Ok. Three, two, one. LET IT RIP!" Tyson counted down.  
  
Max and Rei pulled ripcords and two blades hit the bottom of dish. They clashed together, but green blade seemed to be stronger and began to push out blue one.  
  
"Max is winning." Said Kenny.  
  
Kai noticed Rei's uncertainty and guessed the cause of it.  
  
"Rei, listen!' he called.  
  
"Hn? "  
  
"Stop being uncertain. Dranzer listens only certain bladers."  
  
~~Kai's right.~~ thought Rei and cried out: "Dranzer Fire Narrow, now!"  
  
Draciel was knocked out by huge wave of fire.  
  
"Good job, Rei" said Chief.  
  
"I've enough of this training. It's lunchtime. Let's go to some restaurant." Said Tyson and he started to run towards the town.  
  
The others sighed but followed him knowing how hungry he can be.  
  
***XXX***  
  
A lot of time passed by before Tyson decided where they should eat lunch. They were entering Italian restaurant, when suddenly someone called them.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Oh, hello Mariah. What are you doing here?"  
  
"We came to this tournament today's morning." She turned to Kai. "Hey Rei. Why are wearing this strange clothes? Anyway, you must help me with something."  
  
"But." Kai tried to explain himself.  
  
"No 'buts'. Come with me." She grasped his arm and pulled behind herself.  
  
"Shall we help him?" asked confused Kenny when they were observing Kai and Mariah disappearing in some shopping arcade.  
  
"Not necessarily." Rei said with the smirk.  
  
"Do you know what she wants from him?" asked Max.  
  
"Maybe. Anyway, let's eat something."  
  
"Good idea!" cried Tyson as he ran into the restaurant.  
  
~~ In the meantime. ~~  
  
"Rei, how do I look in this dress?"  
  
~~If I say great, maybe she will buy this dress and leave me alone.~~ Kai thought as he said: "Great."  
  
"You say this only to get rid of me."  
  
~~ It didn't worked. Now I will tell that it doesn't fit to her.~~  
  
"And how I look in this one?"  
  
"No, it doesn't fit you."  
  
"You think that I'm too fat for this dress?!"  
  
"No, I didn't say that." ~~Man, girls are really hard to understand.~~  
  
~~XXX~~  
  
After a few hours Kai came back to the Blade-breakers in restaurant. Tyson was still eating - it was his eight portion. The others were stunned as they were observing him.  
  
Kai sat next to Rei and sighed. He was tired. In front of his eyes he had thousand of women's clothes and he still heard thousands of Mariah's comments.  
  
"Are you filling well?" asked slightly amused Rei.  
  
"You had known what she wanted to do, hadn't you?" asked Kai with tired voice.  
  
"Maybe.But it wouldn't change anything. You know that we can't let anybody to find out about our conversion."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But it can be more difficult than I thought before."  
  
**** Ok. I have a question. Do you ant to make this story yaoi (smiles to Syaoran-Lover)? Please vote and write your opinion. I will update ASAP.**** 


	5. Hair problem

**** .(Coughs) THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! YOU ARE GREAT! ^_^ OK. This will be a yaoi story, because the overwhelming majority of you wanted to change it (to be honest everybody who voted wanted yaoi). Enjoy! ****  
  
Chapter 5 - Hair problem  
  
It was getting dark when Blade-breakers came back to their hotel. They split up in the corridor and went to their rooms.  
  
When Kai and Rei entered their room, Kai announced that he was going to take a shower. He was very tired after a few hours' shopping with Mariah and listening to her complains.  
  
(Kai POV)  
  
~~What an awful day.~~ I thought as I started to undress. ~~Not only this whole conversion, but also the meeting with Mariah. You can't live peacefully. ~~  
  
~~ At least I'm in Rei's body and not in someone's other, like Tyson or Kenny. ~~ I shivered at this thought. (A/N: No offence to Tyson and Kenny's fans. I had to write someone's name, that's all.)  
  
~~This body isn't that bad. I didn't know that Rei has such a soft and smooth skin. What?~~ I slapped myself.~~ Why I think about Rei that way? I must be very tired.~~  
  
------------------------------------  
  
~~ Ok, I'm clean and beauty now. What? I have never thought about myself like this before. What's the matter with me? I guess that this has something with that conversion. ~~  
  
I looked into the mirror. ~~I have one problem. How to tie my hair again?~~  
  
(Rei POV)  
  
Kai went out of the bathroom and clear his throat. I looked in his direction and barely refrain from bursting out laughing. He looked so funny with long hair, which were in mess.  
  
"This isn't funny. Maybe you stop laughing and help me with this? At last this hair used to be yours."  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Come on, I will help you."  
  
I situated myself in the middle of my bed and Kai sat on the edge with his back towards me. I took out my hairbrush from my bedside table and started to brush Kai's hair. It was strange feeling - this hair had been mine and now there were Kais.  
  
Anyway, this was a pleasant activity too. I felt how Kai started to loosen up. I was aware of his fatigue, although he didn't show it.  
  
At last I ended tying his hair in ponytail. He grunted thanks and went to his bed. I gathered my stuff and headed towards the bathroom, when I heard something that I hadn't heard anytime before (at least from him).  
  
"Goodnight Rei."  
  
**** Yes I know - short chapter, but I have many things to do in the following week and I must prepare to it (read: tests). Besides I have an important question to you: Do you want to make Kai's triangles on cheeks washable or not? This is important for me so please write your opinion." 


	6. Neglect

**** Sorry, but this will be short.****  
  
Chapter 6 - Neglect  
  
While Kai was already falling asleep and Rei was taking a shower in the other room one boy was working on his laptop. His companions were sleeping for a long time, because of previous training. Nothing could take away Kenny from his task to upgrade his teammates blades. Nothing except.  
  
"Hey, Chief! You are supposed to work on upgrades of blades, but as I can see you are serving on completely different sites. " said Dizzi with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, I forget." Kenny said quickly as he closed the site. "Ok, show me our plan."  
  
"You have quickly reaction. Ok this is our plan." She showed it on her monitor. "Chief, as you were looking on. this. well. different. sites I found out something interesting about this conversion. "  
  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
  
"We forgot about something. You told them that they would stay like that to the next thunder storm, didn't you?"  
  
"That's right, but what are you driving at Dizzi?"  
  
"You missed the fact that the winter has started! And the only storm we can expect is snow storm!"  
  
"That means they have to wait until the spring! That's horrible!" Kenny clutched his head.  
  
"No wait! There is the other solution."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It is said that the effects of conversion can be turn away by some shocking, emotional experience. But I don't know how to evoke it."  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't tell them about it. Not now."  
  
~~XXX~~  
  
In the mean time Rei was in the bathroom, ready to take a shower. I took a look into a mirror and started to watch his (Kai's) face. He smiled and found out that Kai's face can smile.  
  
"This is amazing. I didn't know that Kai looks so nice when he is smiling. Maybe because he do it so rarely."  
  
Rei concentrated on mysterious triangles on cheeks.  
  
"Why are they on cheeks? What does they mean?"  
  
He slowly raised his hand and touched one of triangles.  
  
****And know my dear readers I need your opinion - should those triangles be washable or not? I know that in manga they are washable but this is my story. Please review and write your opinion because this is important for me to continue this story.****  
  
****MERRY CHRISTAMS!!!**** 


	7. Paint problem

****Ok. It's time to announce the results of voting - Kai's triangles should be washable or not. Votes for washable triangles- shadowcat, lone*phoenix1, Kiina, Jay Kamiya, Frontier of Darkness, Goddess-of-hell, Someone, I luv Kai - (8 votes) Votes for tattoos - keisen, Cherrii, TYDYE girl, artemis347, Pyro Dranzer, NEKO-me - (6 votes) So guys, I make Kai's triangles washable, don't flame me. And of course thank you for all your reviews. You keep me writing this story. (Thanks to xXxCeRuLeAn-x'SxXx for your ideas, maybe I will use them ^_^). And a message to TYDYE girl - they can't go to the other country, especially now, because of they tournament. Anyway, this is another chapter. Enjoy!****  
  
Chapter 7 - Paint problem  
  
Rei concentrated on mysterious triangles on cheeks.  
  
"Why are they on cheeks? What does they mean?"  
  
He slowly raised his hand and touched one of the triangles. He started to rub and it smudged slightly.  
  
"This is a paint. But why he put it on his face?"  
  
After a shower Rei went to bed with resolve to ask Kai about those triangles next day.  
  
~~XXX~~  
  
They new day has started. Rei woke up first and headed towards the bathroom to make his morning toilette. It was surprising for him that he started his day so early, but he guessed that it was caused by being in Kai's body.  
  
~~Maybe Kai's body doesn't need so many sleeps as mine.~~  
  
After taking a shower he dressed up in his usual clothes and reached for Kai's blue face paint, which was standing on a shelf. He started to put in on his cheek.  
  
~~How does Kai manage to do it?~~  
  
~~XXX~~  
  
Kai opened his eyes and stretched in cat-like manner. He guessed that it was effect of location in neko-jin's body. He didn't mind; it wasn't unpleasant.  
  
He noticed that Rei bed was empty and then he heard some sounds from bathroom. Kai headed towards it intending to tell Rei to hurry up.  
  
"Hey Rei! Can you hurry up? I want to take a shower!" he said as he knocked to the door.  
  
Some sounds could be heard and the door opened. After a moment Rei's face appeared.  
  
"Umm, Kai? Can you help me?"  
  
Kai goggled at the boy and burst out laughing. Rei was surprised - Kai loughting like that? - this wasn't an ordinary situation. For a moment Rei thought that he wanted to hear Kai's real laugh (A/N: Kai has Rei's voice). Then he remembered the reason of Kai behavior.  
  
Kai slowly calmed down and looked at Rei's face with smile. He was slightly embarrassed by his behavior but he couldn't restrain it. Rei tried to paint blue triangles on his cheeks, but without success. He had shapeless blue stains on the whole face.  
  
"Something didn't work out, hm?" he said with smile. To Rai's astonishment it was a true smile, not a smirk. "Don't worry, I'll help you. Sit on your bed, I'll take important stuff". And he entered the bathroom.  
  
When Rei sat on his bed as Kai commanded him, somebody knocked to the room's door and opened it without permission.  
  
"Hi Kai - that means Rei!" Tyson's head popped through the door. "I came to tell you that." he paused. "OH MY GOD! Rei, what happened to you? Why you have those strains on your face? Maybe you're ill. What if this is infectious? Maybe."  
  
"Calm down Tyson." Rei interrupted. "It's only a paint. So, what do want to tell me?"  
  
"I hope you are right. Anyway, Chief ordered me to tell you that he, Max and I are going for a breakfast and then we will do some training. So, you guys can take care of yourselves alone. "  
  
"Ok. No problem."  
  
"So, see you later!" Tyson left the room.  
  
When Tyson left the room Kai emerged from the bathroom with a bowl of water, clean towel and blue face paint. He put a bowl on the floor, soaked towel and sat next to Rei. He catch Rei's chin and started to clean his face. When he succeeded in this, he took blue substance and with practiced movement paint triangles on Rei's face.  
  
"Finished!" said Kai as he stood up to put away all things.  
  
"Thanks Kai. but I have a question."  
  
Kai stopped in halfway. "Yeah?"  
  
"Why you used to wear those triangles?"  
  
Kai looked attentively at Rei. After a moment of consideration he opened his mouth and started.  
  
**** What he will tell? Maybe you have some ideas? Please write it and I will try to update as soon as it possible! **** 


	8. Triangles

****OMG. I received so many reviews! You guys are awesome! I'm moved! It is so amazing to wake up in the morning and check my e-mail box and there is so many reviews. ^_^. Ok. Another chapter. I hope you will like it. And sorry for long break in updating.****  
  
CHAPTER 8 - TRIANLGES  
  
"Why you used to wear these triangles?"  
  
Kai looked attentively at Rei. After a moment of consideration he opened his mouth and started.  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"This is my business. I'm wearing these triangles now."  
  
"Hmm... that's right. Ok. I'll tell you on condition that you will beat me in beybattle."  
  
"Ok. I agree."  
  
They quickly ate breakfast and headed to the park, where were the beydishes. It was slightly cold outside so they put on they coats.  
  
They put out their blades and loaded their launchers.  
  
"3, 2, 1! LET IT RIP!" They counted in unison.  
  
Two blades clenched together as they met inside the dish. Suddenly Kai's blade started to circle around and Rei's blade followed it.  
  
"Stop playing cat and mouse with me and stand to real battle!" called Rei.  
  
"As you wish." Kai responded. "Driger, Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
"Dranzer, Spin Fire!"  
  
The wave of fire threw aside Driger, but it didn't stop to spin. Rei smirked.  
  
"I know my bitbeast better than you Kai. So, prepare for a defeat! Dranzer, Flame Saber, now!"  
  
Blue blade soared up and then fell down with overwhelming power. Driger was knocked out the dish.  
  
"I won. You must answer my question!" Rei grinned with satisfaction.  
  
Kai couldn't help but tell the truth. They went to their team's favourite haunt and sat on the bench.  
  
"You now, it can seems to be ridiculous for you, the reason of wearing these triangles." Kai started tentatively.  
  
"Come on. I swear I won't tell anything rude." Prompted Rei.  
  
Kai stared at Rei for a while and then spoke:  
  
"I stared to wear it when I was living in the abbey. I used to play at Indians with other children when I was.maybe 5 years old. I don't remember. Anyway, I used to be the chief," he smiled slightly as it was pleasant memory and continued," and I wore these triangles as the sign of power."  
  
Kai heaved a great sight and continued:  
  
"Every child must grow. as I. Everybody were teaching me that I mustn't show weakness and submission. I figured out that the rest of children show me respect when I'm wearing these signs. They (triangles) became the part of me and I got accustomed to it. That's all."  
  
Rei stared at him for a while.  
  
"You used to be a smart kid, didn't you?" he said wryly with a smirk.  
  
Kai watched him for a moment and smiled. "You begin to act like me, do you know it?"  
  
Rei smiled sheepishly and changed the topic. "Yeah, whatever. Personally, I think you look better without triangles."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But now, you must wear it until we come back to our bodies. Otherwise somebody can figure out what really happened and send us off the tournament. Speaking of tournament, I wonder where are the others? I hope they're training."  
  
~~XXX~~  
  
(In the meantime)  
  
"Tyson, come on! We should be training!"  
  
"Yeah, Tyson, Kenny is right. You have already eaten five portions. You can't be hungry."  
  
They were sitting in the restaurant and observing as Tyson was throwing into himself the sixth portion of rice with chicken, mushroom sauce and washed it down with coca-cola.  
  
"I hope Kai will never know about it." Said Kenny apprehensively.  
  
"Me too mate, me too." Max agreed bleakly.  
  
****Ok. That's it. I know that wasn't too dramatic, but remember that this is humor story, not drama. Please review and I will update as soon as I'll be able.**** 


	9. Thoughts & news

****Thanks for all your reviews. You're wonderful. Sorry for long break, but I was really busy - the end of term and all credits - and, unluckily I'm still overworked. This story became slightly long, so I decided that's time to show, what Kai and Rei think about each other. Hope you'll like it.****  
  
****Sorry for grammar mistakes.****  
  
CHAPTER 9 - THOUGHTS & NEWS  
  
It started to snow so Kai and Rei came back to their hotel. As it was lunchtime they immediately headed to the hotel's beanery. They were eating in salience, both sinking in their own thoughts.  
  
#Kai POV#  
  
I don't know what happen to me. Really. I started to perceive Rei as entirely different person than before. Maybe it's because of this switch. Rei is in my body so I noticed his interior, not an appearance. Even talking with him is easier to me. I wasn't ashamed as I was telling him about my past, why I wear those triangles.  
  
To tell the truth, I discovered that I like him. It's hard to confess it but I slowly become more attached to him. Even if he isn't in his body, he still kept his manners and movements. Even now, he is eating in such an adorable manner.  
  
And yesterday, when he was brushing my hair. I was always afraid of somebody's touch, but then. He was so gently and careful. I have never felt so relaxed and safe.  
  
Not to mention his body and appearance. When I was taking a shower yesterday, I was in shock. He has so slim and fabulous figure, soft skin and.  
  
Anyway, it's too much to count. The problem is that I don't know what he thinks about me. Does he consider me as a coldhearted bastard as Tyson usually calls me, when we are arguing? Or maybe he thinks something different? I don't know.  
  
The most important thing to do now is to come back to my body. Then I will know how to act. At last I can't hug my body, can I?  
  
#Rei POV##  
  
I felt eyes gaze focused on me, but I tried not to react. This was ridiculous - to see yourself staring at you. If I see Kai's crimson eyes looking at me, I will be very confused, as usual. Yeah, those eyes always caused to me act slightly nervous. To tell the truth Kai always arouse some kind of curiosity in me. I always wanted to know everything about him and know I've got a chance.  
  
Actually, I'm surprised that Kai allowed me to look into him. He revealed me the part of his past and I'm very glad of it.  
  
I must confess that I've always admired him. Not only his body, but this obstinacy, strength and courageous attitude. He has been a person I dreamed about and now I'm in his body. This is really strange.  
  
It's like a dream. And today's morning. When Kai was painting my triangles. and the way he was touching my cheeks. I've never thought that he can be so tender.  
  
Oh, I can only dream about him. He will never look at me in the way I desire. But still, I'll never quit my efforts to discover his interior.  
  
~~Later~~  
  
It was snowing harder than before lunch, so Kai and Rei decided to stay at hotel. After a while, Rei suggested that they could play billiard. To neko- jin's amazement Kai agreed with him eagerly and they headed to the billiard room.  
  
It turned out that both of them were very good in billiard. While they were enjoying very good duel, the rest of team appeared.  
  
"Did you train?" asked Kai savagely.  
  
"Ymm.Yeah, a little." Said Tyson and blushed.  
  
"Hnn." Kai grunted suspiciously and tried to say something else, but  
Kenny interrupted him.  
  
"You know, Dizzi and I have something to tell you." he said  
uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah?" Rei raised his eyebrow.  
  
"You see, Dizzi discovered that the return to your own bodies can take  
a while."  
  
"Chief, please don't beat about the bush and tell u what do you really  
mean." Said Rei impatiently.  
  
"Ok. I said you that you would stay like that until the next thunder,  
but the winter has started and in this season there aren't any thunder  
storm in this climate, so you must wait until the spring." Said Kenny  
really quickly as he was afraid of his reaction. "But there are other  
possibilities to reverse this conversion." he added quickly when he  
saw Kai's temple pulsating.  
  
"Like what?" Kai snapped.  
  
"Some kind of big emotional experience can return you your body."  
Chief said quietly and stepped back, as he was scared of flames, which  
were radiating from his captain.  
  
Max tilted his head to Tyson and said quietly. "Maybe we should leave him alone, shouldn't we?"  
  
"Yeah, it's too risky to stay here now." With that Tyson grabbed Kenny  
by his collar and with Max on his site they rushed from the room. Kai  
was left in the middle of room, his anger boiling inside him, causing  
Rei to shiver slightly with awaiting of the big outburst.....  
  
****Ok, Sorry, but I must end it in this place. I've important question - do you want them to return to his bodies before tournament (story will be shorter)? Or maybe they must suffer like that to the tournament (story will be longer)? Decide and write me your idea.****  
  
****Oh, and sorry, but it can take me a while before I update, I'm really busy. Oh, and there are my 16th birthday on Friday. I wonder what presents I will get? ^_^**** 


	10. Changeable mood

**** As usual, thank you for all your support and reviews. You keep my life reasonable^_^. And thank for your b-day wishes. Yeah! Malysz was second in Zakopane! ^_^ Let's star with the new chapter.****  
  
****Sorry for mistakes.****  
  
CHAPTER 10 - CHANGEABLE MOOD  
  
Kai was breathing heavily, his fists clenched tightly and shaking slightly. Rei felt the need to calming Kai down, so he cautiously approached him.  
  
"Hey Kai." he said softly." Come off it! They are not worthy your anger."  
  
Unfortunately, it brought Kai to worse state than he already was. He desperately raised his hands to his hands and was ready to burry them in his hair as the sign of despair, when suddenly the scream rang out.  
  
"No! Not my hair! You will mess up them! You know how difficult is to keep them in so good condition?!" Rei yelled indignantly.  
  
Kai froze and looked with surprise at Rei. The Chinese looked terrified, as if his life depended on the state of his hair (a/n: they were on Kai's head).  
  
Kai lowered his hands. His frowned eyebrows slowly started to loosen up and some unknown lights flashed in his amber eyes (a/n: he had Rei's normal eyes). Finnlay, the corners of his mouth trembled and he burst out laughing.  
  
Rei was stunned - he has never seen Kai in such attack of laughter. Bluenette grasped his stomach and slumped on his knees. The small tears of amusement shimmered from under his closed eyelids.  
  
"What's so funny?" Rei asked defiantly.  
  
"You!" Kai answered as he slowly started to regain his normal self. "Not my hair!" he imitated Rei's comment as he stood up from the floor.  
  
Evidently the others had heard Kai's laugh, because Tyson, Max and Kenny appeared in the billiard room's door and goggled at their captain.  
  
"What?" he growled at them, his mood immediately changing.  
  
"Ahm.nothing. We were only curious who was laughing so loudly." said Tyson.  
  
Kai's eyes suddenly stopped at Kenny and he frowned.  
  
"You! Why you didn't say me about this change of facts? I hope you know what the "big experience" means."  
  
"Umm.no, I don't know. I was afraid of you reaction." said Kenny perplexedly as he stepped back. Kai's death glare was piercing through him.  
  
"It's high time we left. See ya! " and with that, Kenny, followed by Tyson and Max ran out of the room.  
  
Kai was on verge of dashing after them, when suddenly he felt somebody's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Cut it out!" Rei smiled encouragingly. "You should concentrate on the tournament. We have only two days to prepare."  
  
Kai looked at him tentatively. /Since when Rei started to be so reasonable?/  
  
"Yeah, you are right." He looked through the window. "It's still snowing. Maybe we should reschedule our training on the next day, shouldn't we?"  
  
"I fully agree with you." and they left billiard room and headed to their bedroom.  
  
"What do you want to do instead of training?" asked Rei aloofly. He hoped to spend more time with Kai alone and find out new facts about him. And with that he suggested: "Maybe you want to go to Jacuzzi? It's cold outside, we would warm ourselves."  
  
"Ok." Kai answered shortly, to Rei's surprise.  
  
~~XXX~~  
  
After a few minutes the came inside the Jacuzzi room. There was no one else in there, so they could feel naturally and privately. They sat in side by side in the tub filled with pleasantly hot water and leaned against its edge.  
  
Kai closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his black ponytail dipped in the water. He wore loose, black boxers with white stripes on its sides. On his said, Rei in blue boxers was sinking in his thoughts as well.  
  
Suddenly Kai felt Rei's head fell on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw that the Chinese boy fell asleep. He smiled inwardly and came back to his meditations.  
  
~~Kai POV~~  
  
/I saw him how he was sleeping so quietly and I felt something melting in my heart. He was my precious miracle. Only one thing confuses me -he looks like me. He is in my body - don't think that I'm falling in love with myself. This whole conversion uncovered me Rei's real nature. I got to know him more than before. I wish he thought about me in the same way./  
  
~~End of Kai POV~~  
  
Suddenly the doors to Jacuzzi room opened and the very noisy trio came in. Rei eyes fluttered open and when he realized that he was sleeping on Kai's shoulder, he blushed and jumped on his feet.  
  
"I have enough of them today. I'm going to our room." Kai murmured to Rei and passed Tyson, Max and Kenny without any word, casting them his death glare.  
  
"Whoa!" said Tyson when the doors slammed after Kai. "What's the matter with him today? He is more unbearable than usual, don't you think Rei?"  
  
"Hnn, whatever." Said Rei bleakly and quickly left the room.  
  
"This is too scary." complained Tyson to Max and Kenny. "First, Kai is laughing as if he was a Rei, and then Rei is acting completely like Kai."  
  
"Yeah, I hope they will be back in their bodies soon."  
  
****Ok, that all for today. Hope you like it, please review.**** 


	11. Naivety

**** Sorry, but it will be short chapter. Thank you for all your reviews. You are great.****  
  
****And sorry for mistakes!^.^****  
  
CHAPTER 11 - NAIVETY  
  
Wednesday's morning came and Blade-breakers woke up reluctantly. After dressing up, brushing, painting and many more activities, during Tyson's complaining about his hunger, the team left the hotel at last and headed towards the restaurant.  
  
The snow was still laying on the ground, but sun was shining so they kept their coats undone.  
  
As they were approaching their destination, somebody call them. When they turned around, they saw Mariah running towards them.  
  
"Hi guys." She puffed.  
  
"Hello Mariah." Said Rei bleakly, forgetting that he was in Kai's body and he was supposed to say nothing.  
  
Mariah gazed at him confused, but said nothing. Then she turned to Kai (a/n: She still thinks he is Rei).  
  
"Rei, why are you still wearing these weird clothes?"(a/n: Kai is wearing his usual clothes, despite being in Rei's body).  
  
"Mmm. you see." Kai didn't know what to say.  
  
"It's our 'little' project." Said max enthusiastically.  
  
The rest of Blade-breakers looked at him raising their eyebrows.  
  
"Project?" Mariah asked confused.  
  
"Yep! We thought it up not long ago." Max cast warning glance at his teammates. "The changing of our usual clothes will help us to find the most suitable outfit to beyblading in tournament."  
  
Mariah gazed at him attentively and then spoke slowly:  
  
"That's not a bad idea. I must tell it to my team. See you!" she waved them goodbye and disappeared behind the corner.  
  
The Blade-breakers looked at each other, shrugged and came inside the restaurant. As they sat on their places and placed the orders, Rei spoke to Max:  
  
"You're genius, Max! That was great excuse to get rid of Mariah."  
  
Max grinned at him and started to eat his breakfast. After an hour, everybody, except Tyson, was full. Suddenly, Kai, who was sitting his face to window, choked the tea he was drinking.  
  
"Hey? What happened, Kai?" asked surprised Rei.  
  
Kai said nothing, only nodded at the window. Everybody looked in this direction. Then their jaws dropped. There was White Tigers team walking down the street. Under their 'coats' (a/n: They had this 'coats' in season I, in Russia), they wore completely different clothes than usual.  
  
Mariah was dressed up in Lee's opened T-shirt on casual top in the same color. She was also wearing his pants and green necklace. Her legs and forearms were wrapped bay white narrow scarves.  
  
Lee was strolling behind her, with unpleasant expression on his face. He wore Mariah's white-pink pants and shirt.  
  
Further there were Gary and Kevin. They were gazing at Lee and Mariah with confusion.  
  
"I think that Mariah took your idea unduly to heart, Max." said Kenny as he was gawking at the group outside.  
  
"Yeah." said stunned Max.  
  
"Hey guys. Why Gary and Kevin didn't change their clothes?" Tyson asked suddenly.  
  
"I guessed their seizes are too different." Said Max and everybody except Kai laughed.  
  
"I have never thought that Marian can be so naïve." Said Rei as he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
They waited as White Tigers stroll off and then they went to the park to train.  
  
****Ok. That's all for today, 'cause I'm really busy. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Anyway, please review!****  
  
**** Oh, and I have one question to those who are writing fics too. I usually write in Word and when I use italics they are not show after posting the story. What I suppose to do to make it visible after updating? Please help me!**** 


	12. Questions and answers

****Wow, I'm surprised that I managed to write next chapter. Anyway, thank for all your reviews.****  
  
****Oh, and I noticed a mistake in the previous chapters. Namely, even after a conversion I still called Kai a blunette, although he had black hair. Sorry! -_-;****  
  
****Sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes."  
  
CHAPTER 12 - QUESTION AND ANSWERS  
  
After a whole day training, Blade-breakers came back to their rooms. Tyson and Max were very tired so they fell asleep straight away. Kenny was also sleepy after doing upgrades very late last night and the three boys were sleeping while Rei was taking a shower in his bathroom. He had already left a cubicle and was to dry himself, when suddenly the doors to bathroom had opened. He yelped surprised and desperately tried to cover his 'privet' parts.  
  
"You pervert, can't you knock?" asked Rei as he saw Kai strolling to the bathroom.  
  
Kai looked at Rei and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"What for?" he headed towers the cabinet for some spare towels. "I have seen my body many times before, it's nothing wrong in seeing it again."  
  
Rei sweatdropped at this comment. Kai was right, but still.  
  
"Maybe you are right, but still I want to have some privacy, so next  
time, please knock, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Kai went out of the bathroom, leaving annoyed Rei alone.  
  
~~XXX~~  
  
When Rei entered the bedroom, Kai was already in his pajamas. He was sitting on his bed, leaned against wall, one of his forearmed rested on his knee. He had his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping at all. When Rei came up to his own bed, he noticed that Kai was smirking.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"I remembered what happened today, when Tyson had slipped on frozen path."  
  
Rei smiled at the mention of this accident.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
Blade-breakers were getting back to the hotel. Kenny and Max followed Kai and Rei. Tyson was staggering at the end. Suddenly Max turned to hid friend.  
  
"Hey, Tyson, hurry up. Don't lag behind!"  
  
"I'm tired." moaned boy.  
  
"Come on! You can eat something when we will be in our room."  
  
The mention of food revived Tyson and he quickened his pace. Unfortunately he slipped on a frozen part of pavement and started slide on his foot straight at Max. He collided with a blond and they together fell at Kenny, who was in front of them. A whole three slid in a nearby pile of snow. Rei and Kai looked with amazement at the heap of protruding limbs.  
  
Kenny was the first who managed to free himself and he started desperately to look for his laptop among the Max and Tyson's bodies and snow.  
  
~~END OF FLASHBACK~~  
  
"The Chief was very angry at Tyson, because of Dizzi."  
  
"Yeah, he takes care of her as if she was made from glass."  
  
Rei sighed and lied on his bed with his hands under his head.  
  
"I don't want to go sleep yet. Let's play something. Maybe.questions and answers?"  
  
"It's stupid game." punted Kai.  
  
"Come on! You must have some questions to me."  
  
"All right." Kai agreed reluctantly. "But you start."  
  
"Ok. Let's start from something easy." Rei mused. "All right. How you took possession of Dranzer?"  
  
Kai sighed with relief. Really, that was an easy question.  
  
"Oh, I wan it in a beybattle long ago. The kid which had been possessing Dranzer before couldn't use him properly."  
  
"I see. Now it's your turn."  
  
"Well, tell me why you have such a long hair?" Asked Kai fiddling with a long ponytail.  
  
"I think that I got used to it. In my village everyone is born under some symbol and is brought up according to its meaning. My symbol is a tiger, so I was being prepared to act like it. I think that my hairstyle is treating to tiger tail, but I have never thought it over." Rei explained. "Ok. As we are talking about hair, tell me, why yours are two toned. Are you dyeing it?"  
  
"No, of course not. I have born with it, that's all." Said Kai. "Now, it's my turn. Tell me, what are the relations between you and Mariah?"  
  
"Oh, we are old friends, that's all."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. Now. tell me, do you prefer girls or boys?" asked Rei with a strange flash in his eye.  
  
Kai reddened furiously at this question.  
  
"Not your business." He mumbled.  
  
"Ok. I will ask differently. Tell me, who do you like the most from the persons we know?"  
  
Kai blushed even more (A/N: Kai is blushing, OMG! But he is in Rei's body, so it's understandable ^_^). He laid on his bed and covered himself up with a quilt.  
  
"I'm sleepy. Let's end this stupid game. Good night."  
  
"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" Rei tried to protest, but Kai said nothing, so he also fell asleep.  
  
****Ok. That's all for today. I hope you like it. Please review!**** 


	13. Tournament

****Thank you for all your reviews! You are great! This chapter can be slightly, how to call it, not funny and boring, but I had to write it. ****  
  
CHAPTER 13 – TOURNAMENT  
  
The Thursday was the last day before a tournament, so the Blade-breakers destined it for hard training. Actually, they did it because of their captain's orders. During the long and exhausting exercises Rei hadn't got any occasion to ask Kai about last night question and when they came back to their hotel he was too tired to think about it.  
  
The morning of that decisive day was sunny and quite warm. When the Blade- breakers woke up early and headed towards the stadium, the snow and icicles on roofs were starting to melt.  
  
They took their seats on stands, because as the champions they needn't to take part in eliminations. During their waiting at the final battle nothing interesting happened. Tyson was tucking in popcorn and every kind of fast foods, Max was making fun of Tyson, Rei was pretending to watch the beybattles, Kenny was trying to make some researches and Kai was meditating in his usual position.  
  
Finally, it turned out that the Blade-breakers were going to fight in final with White Tigers. The Chinese bladers were dressed normally and Mariah had a very suspicious look on her face.  
  
"I'm afraid that Mariah suspects something." Said Chief. "She probably twigged that it wasn't a true reason of changing your clothes."  
  
"Yeah... But now, we must concentrate on battle. Who will fight first?" asked Rei.  
  
"In this tournament we must put up four bladders, so you all will fight. Maybe Max will be first, then Tyson, Kai and Rei at the end. Ok?"  
  
"Why Rei should be at the end?" asked curious Tyson.  
  
"Because captains should fight in the decisive battle." Explained Chief.  
  
"But... Kai is our captain."  
  
"Oh, Tyson. Rack your brains. Only we know that Kai is in Rei's body. We must pretend that everything is on its place." Said amused Max.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Max, you should concentrate now. You will fight against Gary and he is very dangerous blader." Warned Kai.  
  
"How do you know who will be my opponent?" asked confused Max.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and nodded at Max to turn around. Next to the dish, there was Gary, ready to duel.  
  
"Oh, I hadn't noticed. " Max laughed nervously and stood on his position.  
  
Unfortunately, this battle wasn't a Max's best one. He tried to win as hard as he could, but Galzzly crushed Draciel with all his might and strength.  
  
"Don't worry Max, it wasn't so bad." Comforted Tyson as Max came back to their bunch.  
  
"You hadn't got any chances when Mariah promised a big dinner to Gary."  
  
Tyson was fighting with Kevin and he achieved victory very quickly, so the score was 1:1.  
  
"Ok, Kai. Now it's your turn." Said Chief. "Remember, there is no overtimes and we don't want to share a title of champions."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"And remember Kai that you must act like me. They can't learn about our conversion, because they would annul a final battle." Warned Rei.  
  
"I know, I don't have to tell me that." With that he came up to the dish, where Mariah was already waiting for him. She glared at him suspiciously, but said nothing.  
  
The battle was hard-fought, but Kai knew all Driger's advantages over Galux. He used enormous Tiger Claw Attack in due moment. He turned to his jubilant team members and left stunned Mariah without any word.  
  
"Ok, Rei. Now, it's you turn. We depend on you." said Kai and sat on bench. "And remember, who you are."  
  
Rei nodded and approached a dish.  
  
"You think you will beat me? Don't make me laugh, Kai!" smirked Lee as he prepared his launcher.  
  
//I must act like Kai.// thought Rei and said "Stop blab and start a game."  
  
Lee showed his fangs and Rei glared at him in Kai 's manner. Rei used joined attack of Flame Saber and Spiral Survivor. It threw Lee's blade out of a dish after a few minutes of battle.  
  
Tyson and Max pounced at Rei with happiness and Rei laughed together with them. They proved that they are invincible again. With laughing and giggling they leave a stadium. Only Kai noticed very suspicious look at Mariah's face.  
  
~~XXX~~ After half day of celebrating a victory Rei came back to his room.  
  
"Why did you leave so quickly?" asked Rei.  
  
"I wanted to think something over." Answered Kai.  
  
"What? Do you have any problems?" asked confused Rei.  
  
"Correction. WE have a problem."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Don't you remember?" Kai rolled his eyes. "We must find out how to come back to our bodies."  
  
"Yeah, I forgot."  
  
"And we must do it quickly, because Mariah is becoming more and more suspicious."  
  
"It will be a long night." Sighed Rei as he sat on his bad and started to think.  
  
****Ok. That's all for today. I'm really busy, but I will try to write the last chapter as quickly as it possible. And sorry for this unsuccessful one. Reviews are welcome. **** 


	14. Metamorphosis

**** Sorry, it will be a short chapter, but I hope you will like it. And I wish you Happy Valentine's Day!****  
  
CHAPTER 14 – METAMORPHOSIS  
  
Both Kai and Rei were thinking how to come back to their original bodies. They only knew that the return had something with emotional experience. After a half hour thinking Rei stood up and stretched.  
  
"Kai? Can I open balcony?"  
  
"Do what you want, I don't mind."  
  
Rei drew curtains aside and opened a glass door. A refreshing air filled the bedroom. Chinese boy stood at the doorstep and sighed deeply.  
  
"The moon... It's so big tonight." He whispered as he looked up at the sky.  
  
"It's full moon..."  
  
Rei stirred as he heard Kai's voice next to him. He didn't notice that his captain had approached him.  
  
"Yeah..." he turned his gaze back to the sky. Suddenly he hit on an idea.  
  
"Do you remember that story about a prince, who was charmed into a frog? And only a kiss could return his original appearance?"  
  
"Yeah... Do you imply...?"  
  
"I think we should try." Said Rei.  
  
Kai meditated for a moment and then he stepped closer to Rei. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Rei's lips. After that he quickly pulled back.  
  
"Nothing happened..." said disappointed Rei. "I'm still in your body..."  
  
"I had enough of hiding it!" Kai suddenly burst out "I don't mind that I'm in your body!"  
  
"Kai..."  
  
"Rei... I love you." with that he passionately kissed Rei.  
  
Rei's eyes widened with shock, but then he responded by allowing Kai at the entrance. Finally, they pulled back with a need of oxygen.  
  
"Kai..." Rei gasped. "I love you too." He smiled lovingly at Kai, and then he suddenly noticed something. "Look! We are back in our bodies!"  
  
"Yeah, that's true... So this emotional experience... It must be true sign of love..."  
  
***  
  
They were sitting on a balcony's floor. Neither of them was paying attention to frosty air. They were cuddled together in a warm embrace as they were looking up at stars glimmering at dark sky.  
  
"You know... thanks to that conversion, I discovered my feeling to you." whispered Kai.  
  
"Actually, this whole accident has become favorable for both of us. We learned more about each other and ourselves interiors."  
  
"I don't know who or what caused that electric shock, but I'm grateful." With that Kai kissed Rei with all his passionate and love.  
  
***  
  
A few days passed from that night. The Blade-breakers were traveling at the next tournament by their bus. Max, Tyson and Kenny were sitting at the front of vehicle and both Kai and Rei at the end. Actually, they were sleeping, their heads leaned against each one.  
  
Tyson was observing them for a while then he turned to Max.  
  
"I still don't understand, what caused their both coming back to their bodies and revealing the feelings they share."  
  
"That will be their secret." Smiled Max.  
  
~~~~THE END~~~~  
  
****Ok, I know that was short, but please review. And MAYBE I will write a sequel, but not so quickly. If you got some ideas about it, let me know.****  
  
**** At the end I want to thanks to all who ever reviewed. Actually, this was the most often reviewed story I've ever written. THANK YOU!!!  
  
Thanks to (random order): Bluumberry, Lychee Fairy, Ashla, Goddess-of-hell, I luv Kai, Shiroi*Tenshi*Tsubasa, chun-nay, D@rK EyES- DeMoN U wOn't 4GeT, Jay Kamiya, crimson soul, Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus, Dark-Immortal, shadowcat, otaku4, Spotstar, Driger&Dragoon, tazza, xXxCeRuLeAn-x'SxXx, artemis347, ...nobody?..., the tigris, Koaxor, Black Magician Girl3, Taijiya-Artist, Yukuro Dajii, keisen, Kumiko-Sakomotto, Lavono, NekoRaven, CraZy NeKO-JiN, rays biggest fun, Frontier of Darkness, TigerRain, lone*phoenix1, TYDYE girl, Souls Judge, Anubis, Jaded Gossamer, Kiina, Cherrii, Pyro Dranzer, Someone, RABEL- blah-blah-blah, Kurama'ssexygirlfriend, Shatteredglass-crimsonheart, dippas- addict, Lil Bre, dragona15, Syaoran-Lover, KK, Mariah, aZn-DiViN3-bLeU, Kai- koi, cobie, Ezj, Freedra Kyes  
  
And also thanks to all who has read it, but didn't review.  
  
You all people are awesome and great. 


End file.
